Divine Institution
by selene Magnus
Summary: Olivia aux prises avec la décision la plus importante de sa vie!
1. Chapter 1

**Divine institution**

Olivia est très mal à l'aise: son petit ami, qui a eu la gentillesse de l'inviter au restaurant, vient de lui prendre la main par-dessus leurs assiettes. Et sans se soucier du public, il vient de lui demander sa main, en lui ouvrant le fameux coffret devant tout le monde! Faire ça dans l'intimité, c'était trop demander?

La difficulté reste maintenant de lui expliquer. Voilà pourquoi cette scène aurait été mieux entre les quatre murs de leur appartement. Mais non, il a voulu la surprendre! Et peut-être aussi la coincer. Car comment faire une scène devant toute la population de ce restaurant, avide des potins et des curiosités. Il sait bien pourtant qu'elle a horreur de se mettre en scène comme ça. Mais maintenant, il va falloir jouer serré. Elle voit son regard impatient et plein d'espoir. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi cela arrive de cette façon?

- David… cette bague est… elle est sublime

- Mon amour, essaie là. Donne-moi ta main. Là. Elle te va à merveille

- Elle est superbe

- Bien moins que toi mon cœur

- David… je n'aime pas qu'on nous regarde

- Oh mais on ne fait rien de mal. J'ai bien le droit d'embrasser ma future épouse?

- Ne pourrait-on pas attendre d'être à la maison?

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie?

- Rien. Je préfère ne pas me donner en spectacle. Rentrons

- Déjà?

- S'il te plait, David, je suis fatiguée

- Ok. Je vais régler. Attends-moi un instant

- Merci

Elle se lève, met son manteau pendant qu'il paie la note. Il la rejoint à l'entrée du restaurant où elle l'attend, visiblement ennuyée.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise

- Nous en parlerons à la maison

- C'est donc si grave?

À peine leur appartement ouvert, que David relance le sujet.

- Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, je voulais juste t'offrir une belle soirée

- Je sais David, c'est juste que…

- Okay, j'ai été bête, j'aurais du te faire ma petite demande en privé. Je peux recommencer tu sais

- David…

- Olivia, je t'aime tellement. Je ne pensais pas revivre quelque chose d'aussi fort un jour. Mais avec toi, je sais que le bonheur est devant nous

- David… je t'aime aussi…mais je suis désolée

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. C'est oublié. J'aurais voulu te voir sauter en l'air de joie, mais c'est moi qui m'y suis mal pris

- Je suis désolée, parce que je ne veux pas me marier

- Quoi?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je t'aime et j'aime la vie que nous menons ensembles

- Mais?

- Je ne veux pas me marier. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te faire de peine

- Mais? Tu as mise la bague?

- Tu voulais que je te dise ça devant tout le monde?

Il se met à tourner dans la pièce, ne sachant pas quoi penser de sa révélation.

- Chéri… nous sommes heureux comme ça. Pourquoi se mettre de la pression?

- C'est une pression d'être ma femme?

- David, ne le prends pas comme ça

- Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne? Tu dis m'aimer, mais être ma femme t'est impossible! Ça signifie quoi?

- Rien! Rien de plus que ce que je viens de te dire

- C'est un peu court, excuses-moi! Tu as peur de perdre ton indépendance si précieuse? Peur de ne pas pouvoir te barrer au moment où tu en auras marre de moi?

- Non, bien sûr que non! … juste que…David, nous n'avons pas tous la même vision du mariage

- Tu me caches quelque chose

- Ne sois pas borné! J'ai le droit de ne pas plier à tous tes caprices!

- Un caprice? Olivia! Je t'aime au point de vouloir t'épouser, malgré mes expériences précédentes désastreuses ! C'est pas un caprice!

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, je m'excuse. Mais tu dois essayer de me comprendre David! On allons nous sinon?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

- Oui David. Et je veux continuer à partager ta vie, mais sans passer devant un prêtre. Je t'en prie. Essaie de me comprendre, et oublions tout cela, d'accord?

"*********************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça?

Olivia reçoit le papier sur les mains. Sans un bonjour, David vient d'entrer dans la maison et s'est dirigé aussitôt dans le bureau. Il a jeté sans aucune précaution le document sur l'ordinateur sur lequel Olivia était en train de taper un texte. Son regard et son ton glacial laisse Olivia sans réaction. Elle finit par saisir le papier et devient blanche en le lisant.

- Comment as-tu pu me mentir sur ça?

- David, laisses-moi t'expliquer

- Ouais, expliques-toi! Parce que ça! C'est la pire des vacheries que l'on ne m'a jamais faites! Comment as-tu pu?

- Je… je suis désolée. Comment as-tu eu cette information David?

- C'est à moi de poser les questions! C'est moi le dindon de cette histoire!

- Je te jure que non!

- Je voulais préparer le dossier du mariage, au cas où tu changerais d'avis! En tout cas, j'étais sûr qu'après quelques temps, j'arriverais à faire évoluer ton opinion. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur ce certificat! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais déjà mariée?

- Euh… parce que c'était il y a longtemps, c'était juste du passé, qui n'avait rien à voir avec nous deux

- Rien à voir?

- Nous avons tous les deux un passé derrière nous!

- Sauf que je ne t'ai rien caché! Alors que toi, tu as eu le culot de me mentir effrontément!

- Pas du tout! Je n'estimais pas que tu aies besoin de connaître toutes mes anciennes aventures!

- Tu as essayé de me faire croire que tu étais contre le mariage! Au lieu de tout me révéler! Tu as préféré me mentir Olivia! Me mentir!

- David… je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai pensé que te dire cela serait moins vexant

- C'est raté! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout simplement, que tu devais attendre un divorce?

- Quel divorce?

- Le tien. Je vais préparer une demande. Comme ça, ce sera réglé et on n'en parlera plus

- Mais?

- Je veux bien oublier cette maudite histoire. Faire comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire contretemps. Je veux tellement être heureux avec toi Olivia, je suis prêt à fermer les yeux. Je crois que tu manques encore d'assurance, mais tu dois arrêter de me mentir, sinon ça ne pourra pas marcher. Olivia, tu sais combien je rêve de vieillir à tes côtés. Tu as juste à signer la demande, et je me charge du reste

- David! Non!

- Quoi non?

- Je ne veux pas signer ce papier

- Quoi? Mais chérie? Si tu ne signes pas, nous ne pourrons jamais nous marier!

- Justement. Je ne change pas d'avis

- Pardon? Tu préfère rester mariée à … ce type?

- David… c'est pas vrai! Tu veux rien comprendre!

- Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre? Hein? Je te demande de m'épouser, tu dis non! Mais ce type! Tu veux rester sa femme? Alors qu'il s'est barré y a combien de temps, dis-moi?

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout!

- C'est quoi alors? Tu le revoies?

- Non!

- Alors tu attends son retour! Pénélope moderne! Et je ne sers que d'amusement en attendant le retour du guerrier prodigue?

- Mais que va-tu chercher? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Dean depuis plus de trois ans!

- Demandes le divorce. Si tu m'aimes, je vois pas pourquoi tu resterais sa femme!

- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça


	3. Chapter 3

- Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça? Non mais je rêve là! En quoi ce connard serait plus important que nous? Que notre bonheur Olivia!

- Nous avons déjà du bonheur, pourquoi vouloir tout remettre en question?

- Alors tu l'aimes encore c'est ça!

- Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne l'ai pas épousé par amour

- Mais encore? Je peux enfin savoir ou tu préfère encore me mentir?

- C'est compliqué

- Tu expliques ou je me barre

- David! Tu crois que nous pouvons avancer si tu lances des menaces pareilles?

- Avancer? Comme si tu avais envie d'avancer!

- Arrêtes je t'en prie! Je vais tout expliquer

- Alors je m'assoie et je t'écoute

- Euh, c'est compliqué… Dean est… enfin il est parti parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement

- Humm mais encore?

- C'est quelqu'un qui a besoin d'espace, il ne supporte pas de rester plusieurs mois au même endroit, il en devient fou

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec lui? C'est ce que j'aurais fait moi

- Je… je ne pouvais pas quitter New York

- Pourquoi? Si j'ai une promotion dans un autre état, tu refuseras de me suivre, c'est ça?

- C'est pas ça le problème, enfin ça ne l'est plus

- ?

- À l'époque, je… j'étais attachée à quelqu'un d'autre… je ne voulais pas partir à cause de cet homme

- Un autre que ce Dean?

- Oui. Mais Dean avait compris, il ne me l'a jamais reproché. Il …il comprenait tout, toujours. Il a été tellement patient, tellement présent. À un moment où j'allais très mal. Je lui dois beaucoup

- Mais… vous étiez ensembles ou pas?

- On a essayé. Mais je pensais trop à … à l'autre. Et j'arrivais pas à y renoncer, ni à vraiment aimer Dean, pas comme il le méritait

- Alors il est parti?

- Il a tenu longtemps, fait tellement d'effort. C'était… tellement dur. Et je m'en voulais de la situation. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, je voyais bien que je lui faisais du mal

- Tu l'avais épousé pour te forcer à oublier cet autre homme. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché avec celui-là?

- Je… il était marié

- Oh!

- Mais à aucun moment, il n'a su

- Vraiment? Et… est-ce que?

- Je l'aime encore? C'est ça ta question?

- Oui!

- Non. J'ai enfin réussir à tourner la page. Grâce à toi David

- Alors tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant avec ce Dean! Divorces tout simplement

- Non, je lui ai promis…

- Quoi? Je comprends pas!

- Avant de partir, Dean m'a demandé de l'épouser. Il… ça comptait tellement pour lui. Comment je pouvais lui refuser? Il avait tant fait pour moi! Et moi je l'avais trop fait souffrir!

- Olivia! On n'épouse pas les gens par gratitude! Comment il a pu te demander ça, c'est insensé?

- Dean est l'être le plus aimant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il aurait déplacé des montagnes pour moi… et moi je… j'arrivais pas…je lui devais bien ça! C'est la seule chose qu'il voulait, la seule demande qu'il n'a jamais faite pour lui-même!

- Incroyable! Tu épouses ce type par pure gentillesse mais tu refuses avec moi malgré l'amour que tu dis me porter?

- Tu ramènes tout à toi! Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il a vécu! Dean est comme moi, quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu grand-chose dans sa vie! Tu sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous regarde pas? Tu sais la solitude que l'on ressent chaque seconde? Non! Toi tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais!

- Olivia!

- Tu as eu une enfance et une famille heureuse! Tu as des enfants magnifiques avec qui tu t'entends merveilleusement bien! Dean et moi, on… on n'a rien eu de tout ça! Rien! Alors il voulait ce mariage, je lui ai donné, c'est tout! Parce que je l'avais fait souffrir, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas! Alors que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal!

- C'est comme ça que tu raisonnes? Moi je ne te mérite pas, c'est ça? J'ai déjà trop eu? Alors que tu me refuses cette union, qui m'apporterait tant de joie!

- Enfin le bonheur, c'est pas un bout de papier! C'est de vivre auprès de la personne qu'on aime! C'est de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras à chaque instant! C'est d'obtenir la tendresse dont on rêve! Et tout ça, tu l'as déjà David. Je t'aime énormément. Qu'importe ce papier!

- Si ce "papier" n'a aucune importance, pourquoi tu lui as donné et pas à moi?

- David! Tu n'as rien écouté?

- Je n'arrête pas justement de t'écouter! Et c'est pas l'envie de tout caser qui me manque en entendant les absurdités que tu me balance!


	4. Chapter 4

"*********************************************************************************

- Salut beauté

Elle se retourne à cette voix grave, qu'elle reconnaît entre toutes, malgré les années de silence.

- Dean? Que fais-tu là?

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieil ami? - fait-il en ouvrant les bras. Elle le rejoint et ils s'étrennent doucement. - Comment vas-tu Olivia?

- Très bien, je te remercie. Toi aussi?

- Toujours parfaitement quand je te vois

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans nos contrées?

- J'ai un rendez-vous professionnel ici sur New York. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer te faire un petit coucou tout de même

- C'est sympa

Il la regarde attentivement, et demande plus bas : - Tu es sûre que tout va bien? Je te trouve… un air triste

- S'il te plait… ça va je t'assure

- Depuis quand tu me mens? À moi?

- Dean, je…

- Ok je m'insiste pas. Pas ici en tous cas. Tu veux bien déjeuner avec moi ce midi?

- Si c'est pour me tanner...

- Forcément! Je vois bien que tu n'as pas ta pèche ordinaire, et je ne quitterais pas la ville sans savoir pourquoi! C'est vrai, imagines que je sois le seul à avoir la solution à ton problème! Bon, je file avant que ton doberman me voie. A toute à l'heure. Je t'appelle

Il disparaît aussi sec, sans prendre garde à l'homme qui vient s'asseoir sur le bureau en face d'Olivia.

- C'est qui ce type?

- Un ami Nick

- Ah ouais?

- Oui! Où en es-tu de ton enquête de voisinage pour l'affaire robinson?

- Et bien…

"*********************************************************************************

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien miner autant mon petit inspecteur préféré?

- Tu te fais des idées Dean. Tout va bien

- Mais bien sûr! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé cette fois?

- S'il te plait, j'aimerais qu'on passe à autre chose

- Il a encore remis sa femme enceinte?

- De qui tu parles?

- Tu sais bien de qui je parle! De cet imbécile aveugle! Tu sais, après toutes ces années, je comprend toujours pas qu'il s'acharne à ne rien voir! Je suis sûr que Tutuola ou Munch ont deviné dès le début!

- Ça n'a rien à voir

- Tu dis toujours ça, mais c'est toujours à cause de lui, à chaque fois

- Cette fois, il n'est pour rien… il est parti

- Parti… parti?

- Oui. Il a quitté l'unité

- Oh mon dieu! Olivia! Ça fait combien de temps?

- Presque deux ans

- Quoi?

- Ça va bien, je t'assure. Je ne pense plus à lui. J'ai dépassé.

Devant son air incrédule, elle rajoute en souriant : - Je suis guérie!

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Ça fait un petit moment déjà

- Tu dis pas ça juste pour me rassurer?

- La preuve, c'est que je suis sortie avec un autre homme, donc tu vois

- Un autre homme? Quel autre homme?

- Heu…

- Juste comme ça?... n'est-ce pas?

- En fait, ça s'est mal terminé. Donc n'en parlons plus

- C'est pour ça que tu es si triste? À cause de ce mec?

- Écoutes, c'est fini, voilà. Si on parlait un peu de toi pour changer, hein?

- Tu…tu l'aimes. C'est pour ça que tu es malheureuse… et que tu essaies de le cacher. Mais à moi, tu n'as jamais rien su me cacher. Oh putain! Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux

- Dean… quelle importance, hein?

- Oh mon dieu, je comprends tout! Quel idiot! Mais quel idiot!

- Que dis-tu? Mais?

- Je croyais que le problème c'était Stabler. Mais c'était moi!

- Pardon?

- J'ai pensé… mais quel con! Je croyais, j'étais sûr que lorsque Stabler disparaîtrait, quand enfin tu l'oublierais, je pensais que tu te retournerais vers moi! Mais tu ne m'as pas appelé! Au contraire, tu t'es jetée dans les bras d'un autre! Et moi! Moi qui t'attends éperdument! Mais jamais tu n'as voulu de moi! Jamais!

Il se prenait la tête entre ses mains, s'essuyait le front et les mains, tout à son désarroi.

- Dean…attends…ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça…

- Je n'ai jamais rien été pour toi! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…

- Non c'est faux! Tu comptes beaucoup! Dean, je t'assure

- Pourtant tu as préféré être avec un autre! Un inconnu! Au lieu d'être avec moi! Tu savais que je serai venu aussitôt! Pourquoi?

- Dean…je n'avais rien prévu, rien n'était calculé

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé?

- Je… j'avais besoin de temps, je voulais m'en sortir toute seule et… je t'avais déjà fait tant de mal

- Le seul mal que tu me fait, c'est quand tu t'éloigne de moi

- Je suis désolée, Dean, ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie

- Alors racontes-moi un peu, que je comprenne… et accepte, si j'y arrive

- Je suis une garce, je… je te fais toujours souffrir

- Non, non, mon cœur. Tu n'y es pour rien, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai été surpris c'est tout

- Dean…

- Vas-y. J'ai besoin de savoir, je vais supporter. Tu sais que ce que je désire au fond, c'est te savoir heureuse. Qu'importe avec qui de toute façon

- J'ai rencontré cet homme, c'est un hasard vraiment

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché? Puisque tu as oublié Stabler, plus rien ne te bloquait du coup

- Je… c'est compliqué

- Ne me dis pas que lui non plus n'était pas libre?

- Non, y avait pas de problème… enfin au début

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Euh, non rien, ça n'a pas marché, voilà tout

- Ne me mens pas! Olivia, je le vois. Je vois tout, tu sais bien

- Je… tout allait bien, sauf… quand il a demandé ma main

- Oh!

- Voilà le problème

- Tu lui as dit? Pour nous?

- Il n'a pas voulu comprendre

- Olivia… c'est à moi d'être désolé… j'ai tout foutu en l'air c'est ça?

- Dean, franchement, ce serait mieux si on arrêtait d'en parler

- Tu m'en veux

- Oublions, ok?

- Non! Vide ce que tu as sur le cœur, je t'assure que ce sera bien mieux

- Tu m'énerves! J'essaie d'aller de l'avant! Et toi, tu remets toujours sur le tapis les choses désagréables!

- Parce que ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face! Si tu m'en veux, tu me le dis en face!

- Arrêtes, arrêtes!

- Tu penses que sans moi, tu l'aurais gardé ton jules!

- Oui bien sûr! Sans ta demande, j'aurais pu épouser David! Mais j'ai dû refuser! À cause de toi! Alors on laisse tomber, sinon je vais m'énerver! C'est ça que tu cherches?

- Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas directement ce que tu penses?

- Ce que je pense?

- Tu veux que je demande l'annulation c'est ça. Que notre…notre…s'arrête…comme ça!

- Dean, j'ai rien demandé

- Mais c'est ça que tu voudrais. Pour épouser ton type. C'est bien ce qu'il m'a semblé tout à l'heure… tu ne m'aimes pas, même pas un peu

- Dean, je t'avais promis. Et j'ai respecté ma parole. Alors je t'en prie! J'ai refusé sa demande, il n'a pas voulu comprendre et il est parti. Qu'importe ce que je ressens, c'est fini, point. Je passe à autre chose, ok? J'ai réussi à me détacher d'Eliott, malgré tout ce temps. J'ai eu mal c'est vrai mais je n'en suis sortie. Et il n'est pas question que je refasse la même erreur avec David. Il est parti, c'est comme ça. J'ai renoncé. Alors je t'en supplie, je ne veux plus en parler. Ok?

- J'ai besoin de savoir Olivia. Est-ce que j'ai tord de t'attendre? Est-ce que, de toute façon, tu ne voudras jamais de moi?

- Je n'en sais rien Dean. Franchement

- Ça veut dire non mais tu n'oses pas me le dire en face

- Non, ça ne veut pas dire ça. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais pour l'instant, j'aime ma liberté

- Je t'ai jamais contrainte à rien!

- Je ne t'accuse pas Dean. En aucune façon

- Tu préfèrerais que je m'en aille

- Non Dean. Ta présence m'apaise mais je ne peux, dans l'immédiat, te donner plus

- Je t'aime toujours autant

- Je sais Dean

- Est-ce que… au moins…tu veux bien rester ma femme?

- Oui Dean. Cela ne change pas

- C'est vrai? Malgré les désagréments que cela te cause?

- Dean… notre lien est si spécial. Je veux garder ce lien, et être mariée avec toi est la manifestation de notre relation unique. Et j'y tiens, malgré toutes les embûches, j'y tiens. Quoiqu'il arrive à nos vies, je te jure que tu auras toujours cette place inimitable

Il se rapproche d'elle et elle accepte de se blottir dans ses bras.

- Alors, peut être qu'un jour, finalement?

- Oui, je pense. Un jour

Il pose ses lèvres sur sa chevelure, et lui murmure tout bas ses sentiments. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une caresse qu'il n'espérait plus et à laquelle il y répond avec passion.


End file.
